Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, and particularly relates to an imaging apparatus having a plurality of imaging units.
Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional imaging apparatus capable of capturing an image of a wide area by using a plurality of imaging units without using a fisheye lens. The imaging apparatus performs processing of combining images output from the respective imaging units. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-014751 discusses a method for generating a panoramic image of a wide angle of view using a plurality of imaging apparatuses.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-069288 discusses a method for generating a panoramic image by connecting a plurality of images.